Gabi
|} Der Asiatische Elefanten-Jungbulle Gabi stammt aus dem Biblischen Zoo Jerusalem und lebt derzeit im türkischen Zoo Gaziantep. Gabi wurde am 10.12.2005 im Zoo Jerusalem geboren. Er ist der erste Elefanten in Israel, der mittels künstlicher Befruchtung gezeugt wurde. Im Zoo Jerusalem gibt es neben drei Elefantenkühen auch einen 1996 geborenen Elefantenbullen namens Teddy, einen Sohn von Motek und Warda aus dem Ramat Gan], der 2001 nach Jerusalem kam. Dieser ist benannt nach dem damaligen Jerusalemer Bürgermeister Teddy Kollek, und eine der Kühe trägt den Namen von dessen Frau Tamar. Allerdings stellte sich im Zoo trotz Zusammenführung der Tiere kein Nachwuchs ein, so dass der Zootierarzt Dr. Gabi Eshkar sich dazu entschloß, die aufwendige Prozedur einer artifiziellen Insemination durchzuführen. Dafür wurde die Kuh Tamar beobachtet, die damals schon zwanzig Jahre alt war, und zur Zeit ihrer Fruchtbarkeit wurde Sperma des im Whipsnade Zoo in England lebenden Bullen Emmet eingeflogen, um Tamar damit künstlich zu befruchten. Dieses Vorgehen fand in Kooperation mit dem auf solche Behandlungen spezialisierten Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) in Berlin statt. Zehn Wochen nach der Befruchtung ließ sich per Ultraschall ein im Mutterleib heranwachsendes Elefantenkalb feststellen. Am 10.12.2005, einem Sabbat, um 6:10 Uhr am Morgen kam der kleine Elefantenbulle dann zur Welt und wog dabei 90 kg. Seine Mutter Tamar nahm das Kalb gut an und säugte es bald nach der Geburt. Das Kalb erhielt den Namen Gabi nach dem Zootierarzt Dr. Gabi Eshkar, der die Geburt auf den Weg gebracht hatte, sie aber nicht mehr erleben konnte, weil er schon 2004 bei einem Autounfall gestorben war. Die Geburt wurde im Internet per Livestream übertragen und hatte so über 350.000 Zuschauer. Nach seiner Geburt war er eine der Hauptattraktionen des Biblischen Zoos. Er war sehr energiegeladen und verspielt. Offenbar war es für die Pfleger im direkten Kontakt nur schwer möglich, seine Bewegungen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als Gabi auf fünf Jahre zuging und er bereits 2,5 Tonnen wog, wurden seine Aktivitäten nicht weniger, und da er sich als Jungbulle zunehmend aggressiver verhielt, wurde entschieden, ihn abzugeben. Daher wurde er mit Training auf eine bevorstehende Reise vorbereitet, bei der er in einer Reisekiste zu Lande und zu Wasser in die Türkei gebracht werden sollte. Am 03.10.2010, mit fast fünf Jahren, wurde er nach Haifa gebracht und dort zusammen mit anderen Tieren auf ein Schiff verladen. Neben ihm wurde ein weiterer Asiatischer Elefant transportiert, wobei Pili der Bruder von Jerusalems Bullen Teddy aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan ist. Am 04.10.2010 fuhr das Schiff von Haifa ab und kam am nächsten Tag im Hafen von Mersin an, von wo aus die Elefanten den flächenmäßig größten Zoo in der Türkei in Zoo Gaziantep erreichten. Der Zoo hält mit den beiden Jungbullen zum ersten Mal Elefanten. Damit ist der Zoo Gaziantep nun neben dem Izmir Sasali WP, wo eine kleine Asiatische Elefantenfamilie lebt (ein weiterer Bruder von Teddy und Pili namens Winner und die Kuh Begümcan mit zwei gemeinsamen Kuhkälbern Izmir und Deniz) der einzige Zoo mit Elefanten in der Türkei. (Bis 2006 lebte noch die afrikanische Elefantenkuh Poor Shirin 32 Jahre lang allein im Zoo Ankara.) Gabi hat durch Vater Emmet einige Halbgeschwister, die er nie getroffen hat, da diese vor allem im englischen Whipsnade Zoo gelebt haben oder noch leben. Mit Ganesh Vijay† hatte er einen Halbbruder im Twycross Zoo, der ebenfalls künstlich gezeugt wurde. Ein weiteres Kalb Emmets mittels künstlicher Befruchtung wurde 2004 im Zoo Ústí nad Labem in Tschechien tot geboren. Der Zuchtkoordinator sollte darauf drängen, dass die beiden Brüder Winner und Pili demnächst zusammen in dem Safaripark zu sehen sind. Gabi sollte schnellstmöglich seinen Platz mit Winner tauschen, damit auch Winners Tochter Izmir züchten darf. Da Pili und Gabi wohl nie Freunde werden, würde auch der Safaripark Gaziantep im Sinne der Elefantenhaltung von diesem Tausch profitieren. Weblinks *Roland S. Süssmann: GEBURT IN JERUSALEM, Artikel zur Geburt von Gabi im Shalom-Magazine auf www.shalom-magazine.com. *Gabi (elephant), Artikel zu Gabi in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia auf en.wikipedia.org. *An elephant was born at the Jerusalem Zoo!, Nachricht von der Geburt auf web11.mediazone.co.il. *Gabi the Jerusalem elephant to set sail for his new home in Turkey, Artikel zur bevorstehenden Überfahrt in die Türkei auf www.haaretz.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Zoo Jerusalem Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Gaziantep Kategorie:Türkei Kategorie:Bulle